Chocolate Love
by FreakAsher
Summary: Estaba emocionado pero no iba a mostrarlo… había cambiado mucho, ya no era el niño que corría detrás de Thor, las cosas serían diferentes… ahora Thor correría detrás de él, eso era seguro.
1. De nuevo en casa

_La historia se llama así por una canción de SNSD - Chocolate Love. No sé, escúchenla xD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chocolate Love. <strong>_

_**Capítulo I:**_

Recibió la llamada esa misma tarde, podría volverse loco en cualquier momento, el fin del semestre se acercaba y no iba a relajarse en tan merecidas vacaciones. Thor Odínson se esforzaba por pasar correctamente todas sus materias y poder descansar como es debido, no obstante, su madre se había comunicado con él pidiéndole ayuda para recibir a un invitado _especial_ que pasaría el verano con ellos en su residencia… no estaba en sus planes estar todo el tiempo en casa pero no podía decirle que no a Frigga.

-Disculpa hijo sé que es un poco apresurado.

-No te preocupes…

El joven rubio arrojó su maleta al mueble más cercano con flojera, su madre lo abrazó al recibirlo mientras le sonreía, se veía muy animada.

-Tu padre volverá pronto del trabajo y también nos ayudará, instálate rápido en tu habitación para que vengas a preparar la comida conmigo.

-Supongo que también quieres que vaya preparando el cuarto de huéspedes…

-¿El cuarto de huéspedes? ¡Oh, no cariño! ¿No lo sabes? La persona que nos visita es tu hermano, Loki.

Y el nombre le cayó como balde de agua fría. ¡Tenía cerca de tres años sin ver a Loki! No era como si fuesen hermanos de sangre precisamente pero como si lo fueran. Loki pasó su vida entera viviendo con los Odínson, su padre Laufey es un importante hombre de negocios que viaja de un lado a otro y su esposa Farbauti lo acompaña a todas partes junto a sus dos hijos mayores; desde bebé nunca se adaptó a los cambios de cuidad repentinos y resultaba difícil cargar con él estando enfermo y llorando a cada minuto. Sólo Frigga podía controlar ese llanto, sólo Frigga podía acercársele al pequeño niño de apenas 10 meses, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y calmarlo. Odín y Laufey habían sido tanto amigos de la infancia como rivales en los negocios, cada uno con su entera confianza puesta en el otro. Frigga y Farbauti eran muy diferentes; a pesar del éxito de ambas empresas Frigga prefería quedarse en casa y ver por su familia, tener todo listo para cuando su marido regresara de un largo viaje en lugar de perseguirlo y jalar con sus hijos como Farbauti hacía, definitivamente desaprobaba el modo de vida que llevaban. Entre tantas ocasiones que podían reunirse no desaprovechaba el tiempo para convivir con Loki, Thor de apenas cuatro años recién cumplidos observaba con fascinación a la pequeña bolita de piel blanca que cargaba su madre, ambos embelesados por la belleza del ángel que sonreía al verlos y comenzaba a llorar apenas regresaba a los brazos de su madre. Ni él quería estar con ella ni ella con él.

Estaba harta de la carga que Loki representaba, fastidiada y sus caprichosos hijos mayores no ayudaban mucho, le pidieron el favor a Odín de que el bebé se quedara en su casa unos días y no hubo problema alguno, Frigga estaba encantadísima, Thor parecía haber recibido un juguete nuevo y Loki por fin respiró tranquilo en esas dos semanas sin su madre.

Todos sabían el problema que esto acarrearía, no querían separarse del bebé y el bebé definitivamente no quería regresar con su familia biológica, un acuerdo con los Laufeyson solucionaría esto de manera inmediata, finalmente Odín recibió al pequeño Loki Laufeyson como hijo suyo.

Toda la historia de Loki le producía un malestar a Thor, estaba dolido con él por haberse ido y no comunicarse en un solo momento con él.

-¿Cuándo llegará?

-Mañana temprano amor, debemos tener todo listo, lo quiero recibir con el pudín que tanto le gusta y…

-Debe tener 16 años ahora ¿no?- Dijo con un aire de nostalgia.

-Bebé, lamento que no hayas sabido nada de él en tanto tiempo… fue una etapa difícil para Loki y no quería hablar con nadie, a nosotros mismos nos costó trabajo recuperar su confianza.

-¿O sea que el chico que atravesará mañana esa puerta…- señaló a la entrada principal.-…no será más mi hermano?

-No será el Loki que tú conoces.

Thor apretó los puños y se dirigió a realizar las tareas que su madre le había otorgado.

Todo salió como Frigga esperaba; Odín llegó esa misma tarde con globos color verde y adornos dorados, los colores favoritos de su hijo menor, la familia ordenó el comedor principal. Habían pedido total privacidad y a pesar de que los empleados domésticos morían por ver de nueva cuenta al joven Loki tuvieron que aguantarse, se les concedió el día libre aunque no querían tomarlo, decidieron dejar a los Odínson solos para recibir al ahora adolescente.

A la mañana siguiente el jefe de familia partió al aeropuerto para alcanzar al chico.

-Yo pude haber ayudado a Loki en su etapa difícil… sabíamos que esto pasaría.

-Basta Thor, actúa normal no quiero que Loki se sienta diferente. Su familia somos nosotros.

El portón eléctrico se abrió poco a poco y el auto se estacionó en el primer espacio que encontró, Odín sonó el claxon para enfatizar la tan esperada llegada. Frigga daba brinquitos de alegría, el rubio sólo sonreía nervioso.

Loki se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto con elegancia, siempre había sido delicado en cada movimiento que hacía. Tenía el cabello ligeramente largo y con un flequillo que se iba de lado, completamente lacio y oscuro; su madre corrió a abrazarlo asfixiándolo en su agarre… Thor ayudó a su papá a bajar el equipaje de Loki.

-¿Es todo? – Preguntó Odín con ligero sarcasmo al sacar las múltiples maletas de su hijo.

-Mis demás cosas llegarán más tarde por paquetería.- Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Nos hiciste mucha falta, te extrañé mucho! – Su mamá seguía abrazándolo.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho.- Dijo respondiéndole el efusivo abrazo.

Frigga lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió al comedor dónde su sorpresa lo esperaba, Loki sonrío ligeramente, estaba emocionado pero no iba a mostrarlo… había cambiado mucho, ya no era el niño que corría detrás de Thor, las cosas serían diferentes… ahora Thor correría detrás de él, eso era seguro.

-¡Bienvenido! – Dijeron los tres.

-Muchas gracias.

Mamá y papá lo envolvieron en otro abrazo amaban mucho a Loki pero lo soltaron antes de que el chico pudiera fastidiarse. Thor lo dudó pero finalmente se acercó a él, lo abrazó fuertemente hasta levantarlo, el rubio de veinte años era terriblemente alto y fornido a diferencia de Loki que con sólo dieciséis años era más alto que el promedio pero no tanto como su hermano y esbelto, con todas sus facciones finas.

-Me lastimas bruto.- Fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió después de no haberse visto en tres años.

-Eres más bruto tú, te fuiste sólo así…- Le dio una palmada en la cabeza reclamándole su ausencia, Loki respondió con una mirada asesina.

-¡Niños! Apenas se ven y comienzan a pelear, no hay remedio con ustedes.

-Thor comenzó todo…

-Tranquilo amor, no es para sorprenderse… Thor y Loki siempre han sido así, se aman pero no dejan de pelearse.- Salió Frigga al rescate.- Thor, lleva las maletas de tu hermano a su habitación y ayúdalo más tarde a desempacar.

El mayor obedeció y al regresar continúo el desayuno de bienvenida de su hermano. Era el primer sábado de vacaciones, nada de preocupaciones, Odín dejaría su trabajo de lado y ya planearían que hacer en familia.

…

-¿Vas a quedarte a vivir aquí? – Preguntó subiendo una maleta a la cama para poder sacar las cosas.

-¡Obviamente! Sólo cursé la secundaria en Inglaterra, no seas paranoico.

-Yo ya no vivo en esta casa.

-Lo sé.

-¿Regresaste porque ya no estoy aquí?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Thor, no te creas tan especial… regresé porque quiero ir a una escuela normal aquí y tener más libertad, el internado no es la cosa más divertida del mundo.

-¿A qué colegio asistirás?

-Al mismo que tú, en el área de preparatoria. Me verás todos los días, si te interesa. Se supone que somos _"hermanos"_ nunca me podré deshacer de ti. ¿Sí sabes que no lo somos, verdad? Porque yo apenas me enteré…

Thor abrazó a Loki tan fuerte como pudo, le dolía escuchar esas palabras.

Loki era su hermano tuviera su sangre o no aunque en el pasado deseo no tener ningún lazo con él. Algo andaba mal en Thor cuando la adolescencia le llegó, quizá los cambios hormonales le estaban haciendo una broma; su pequeño hermanito de nueve años comenzaba a ser extrañamente atractivo, sus redondeadas mejillas y su bien formado trasero eran como una invitación por lo que comenzó a evitarlo antes de poder dañarlo. Comenzó su vida sexual apenas tuvo oportunidad para tratar de olvidar el deseo de poseer a su hermanito pero entre más cogía más anhelaba embestir a Loki. Ninguna chica de su escuela era como él, tampoco ningún varón… nadie poseía la belleza que él tenía; para su desgracia la única forma de evadir su apetito sexual era alejándose y poco a poco parecían dos extraños viviendo en la misma casa. Sus padres pensaban que ese inusual distanciamiento era parte de la pubertad del mayor… Loki siempre había sido caprichoso y demandaba mucha atención, quizá era parte de su naturaleza como un Laufeyson, podía vivir sin su hermano a pesar de ser inseparables.

Sin darse cuenta el niño también fue despertando a los mismos deseos carnales, Thor tenía un cuerpo de infarto y era consciente de eso… aunque comenzó a resentirlo más después de escuchar a todas sus compañeras soltar suspiros por el mayor.

El momento de decirle la verdad se acercó en su cumpleaños número doce, no pudo procesar la noticia y aunque amaba a su familia adoptiva pidió alejarse de ellos, especialmente de Thor, no podría vivir con la idea de que estaba enamorado de alguien que milagrosamente no era su hermano pero aún así era tabú expresar sus sentimientos. Ajenos a las verdaderas intenciones de Loki; Odín y Frigga lo mandaron a estudiar a Londres a uno de los mejores colegios para varones del mundo… grave error.

Fue hasta que se recuperó y todos creyeron que había superado el tema de la adopción que Loki regresó a continuar su vida con los Odínson.

…

_Enserio… ¿Eso era todo?_

…

* * *

><p><em>asdfghkjhgfdsa! ¡Primer capítulo! Mi primer fanfic laaaaargo y un Thorki, muero de emoción. Espero tenga suerte... yo confío en que sí(?) Ya sé que en este capítulo no hay Lemon pero ¡Habrá! muajajajaja. Déjenme bonitos reviews ¿Sí? OwO! <em>


	2. Bienvenida

_Muy bien, disculpen la tardanza pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad? Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo dónde se va desarrollando poco a poco el plan de Loki, yo sé que quieren saber más detalles... pero no puedo soltarlos todos de una vez... así que sólo disfruten. _

_PD: ¡JURO POR MI VIDA QUE ACTUALIZARÉ MÁS SEGUIDO! yo sé que algunos desean matarme u.u_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo II: <strong>_

Loki se encontraba relajado, tendido frente a la alberca, tenía las piernas recogidas sobre la poltrona plegable en la que se encontraba, no quería que le diera mucho el sol pero necesitaba relajarse. No había transcurrido ni un día y ya estaba en comunicación con su mejor amigo del internado; se la habían pasado mensajeando desde que comenzó el domingo.

…

"_¿Y… que tal? ¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer? ¿Tu hermano te dio una caliente… quiero decir calurosa… bienvenida?"_

"_Estúpido… Me hicieron un desayuno y me la pasé desempacando con el idiota de Thor, hoy vienen a una tonta fiesta en la alberca unos primos y amigos de la familia."_

"_Fiesta… alberca… los Odínson… ¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir?"_

"_Podrías… pero no quiero."_

"_¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no? Eres cruel Loki…"_

"_Porque no Tony, se supone que me hacen esta reunión para que la familia vea que regresé en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y no sigan creyendo que soy un rebelde mal educado y mal agradecido… Así que debo convivir con ellos."_

"_Está bien, pero luego me tendrás que invitar, soy tu mejor amigo… obviamente también estarás en mis fiestas."_

…

El rubio se paseaba justo en frente de Loki y lo observó.

-¿Con quién tanto hablas?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

El azabache escondió su iPhone detrás de él y sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Te importa?

-Sí, de hecho sí. Quiero saber más de ti Loki… podríamos llevarnos bien.- Thor se sentó con él.

-Claro, no tengo inconveniente…

-¿¡De verdad!?

-Ningún inconveniente…- Le dijo y estiró sus piernas sobre el regazo de Thor.

Este era su juego… Loki pondría las reglas, él sabía qué hacer, que movimiento le favorecía y cuál no. Había esperado ese momento… lo había planeado y ahora cumpliría todas sus metas porque él era Loki… no importaba si Odínson o Laufeyson, sólo quería demostrar que una vez más todo lo que deseaba lo obtenía.

Thor enmudeció ante el acto de su hermano menor, sus piernas eran largas, blancas y torneadas pero sin dejar de ser delgadas… Quizás habría estado practicando algún tipo de ejercicio; se percató de la socarrona mirada de Loki o lo estaría mal interpretando, no podía ser que un chico como él le estuviese haciendo una invitación tan inusual… ¡Eran hermanos por Dios! Y eran hombres… posiblemente Loki sintiera repulsión por ese tipo de actos.

A Thor le faltaba mucho por conocer de Loki.

-¿Qué opinas de la fiesta? ¿Sí quieres estar en ella?

Thor recordó que a Loki podría incomodarle la situación. El moreno sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

-Las intenciones de Odín y mamá son buenas…- Y ahí estaba, menospreciando un poco el papel de su padre adoptivo.- Además quiero pasar un poco de tiempo en la piscina…

-No demorará en comenzar… a mí me toca hacer el trabajo pesado.- Le dijo señalando la mesa de bocadillos que aún tenía que colocar.

-Relájate grandulón, es hasta esta tarde.

-Debo apurarme.-Thor se levantó y le revolvió el cabello al otro.

Loki hizo un mohín mientras el rubio se alejaba. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Se sintió tan infantil… y no quería que este lo tratara como a un niño. No, él no había regresado a eso… no había regresado a recuperar a su familia, regresó para coger con Thor, coger, coger y coger duro.

…

Los invitados, aunque eran ciertamente pocos, causaban un ruido espantoso que llenaba la enorme casa de los Odínson… Loki se asomó desde su ventana retirando un poco la cortina y suspiró. Ok, había llegado la hora de montar todo su teatrito delante de las personas que alguna vez lo despreciaron; Odín y Frigga lo habían llenado de amor y cuidados pero ¿y los demás? Los demás no dejaban de verlo como el intruso que había logrado meterse a la casa de los más poderosos de la familia. Sus "primos" lo habían excluido en muchos juegos cuando él apenas era un niño… cuando no tenía idea de su proceder. Loki estrujó con sus puños sus cortinas color verde bandera, por supuesto que desarrolló un odio hacia ellos… tiempo después cuando fue consiente de tantas cosas; sus adorados primos lograron contribuir bastante en su personalidad fría, arrogante, orgullosa…

La estancia que daba hacia el jardín estaba húmeda… los visitantes más pequeños ya habían pasado corriendo por todos lados. Loki echó un vistazo hacía afuera y se topó primero con Balder… _-Genial- _pensó y soltó un suspiro. El castaño lo miro y le hizo una seña para que se acercara… como odiaba a ese sujeto.

-¡Loki, primo… que bueno que estás de vuelta!

-¿Tú crees? – Contestó sin ánimos de aportar mucho a esas hipócritas palabras de bienvenida. – Gracias…

Recordó que tenía que ser un poco más amable… que tenía que agradarles, no porque quisiera sino porque le convenía.

Había mucho sol en el jardín, otras personas que habían notado su presencia se acercaron a saludarlo, Frigga les hablaba maravillas de su hijo… no dejaba de comentar sus grandes logros académicos con una sonrisa orgullosa. Thor estaba al fondo, cerca de la palapa que era parte también de la escena de jardín con piscina… hablaba por teléfono y se pasaba la mano libre por su largo cabello rubio que entonces estaba atado en una extraña coleta baja.

Thor colgó y se acercó corriendo a la multitud que rodeaba a su hermano, lo abrazó por la espalda pegando su torso desnudo al cuerpo del menor, Loki se sobresaltó un poco pero no dejó que nadie lo notara.

-Thor, ya deja ese celular, estamos en una reunión importante.

-Sí madre, lo siento… Era Steve.

-¿Quién es Steve?- Preguntó Loki haciendo alusión a su evidente ignorancia… él no sabía específicamente a quienes solía frecuentar el mayor.

-Steve Rogers… Es un gran tipo, hemos sido amigos desde el bachillerato, ya lo conocerás.

-Steve y tu hermano son inseparables cariño.

Loki enarcó una ceja.

Thor ignoró el gesto de su hermano, no le sorprendía que tuviera ese tipo de reacciones.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin ver esa linda cara! ¡Esos años en Inglaterra no te hicieron menos agraciado!

El aludido se giró para quedar de frente a otro rubio mayor que él… Fandral.

-Ah, Hola Fandral- Extendió su mano hacia él para saludarlo. El rubio lo tomó y besó su dorso como si fuera una señorita.

Loki lo miró con repulsión, el rubio soltó una risilla muy típica de él.

-¿Qué tantas cosas han pasado por aquí últimamente? Debes contármelo todo.- Masculló.

Realmente él era el único de sus primos con el que podía entablar una conversación, tenía una ligera malicia, no tanta como la suya pero eso le bastaba a Loki para no despreciarlo como a los demás.

-No mucho-Lo tomó de los hombros y lo dirigió lejos dónde nadie pudiera escucharlos.-Debes contarme más tú a mí. Te ves… distinto.

-Distinto me gusta.- Respondió altanero.

-Bien, si quieres saber sobre Thor deberás ir y preguntarle tú mismo…- Fandral dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-Cómo quieras…

Loki no iba a ceder. Fandral regresó con el de cabello oscuro y ladeó una sonrisa.

-Tal como lo esperaba de ti; nunca me resulta fácil chantajearte.

-Ni siquiera puedes intentarlo.- cruzó los brazos.

-Bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo.

-Hmp, hay tantas cosas…

-Está bien, comienza indicándome el círculo social de mi hermano.

-¿Eso? Eso descúbrelo tú Loki… mira, mejor te aconsejo sobre su personalidad. Ten mucho cuidado con él, se ha vuelto insoportable… No hay quién aguante su mal genio, ni siquiera Frigga con lo paciente que es, Odín estaba desesperado… le consiguieron su propio departamento antes de los veintiuno.

-¿Esperas que crea eso? ¡Thor siempre ha sido el favorito! Es obvio que se lo dieron porque "_es un buen hijo…_" – Dijo enfatizando la última frase.

-Loki, Thor es un sol contigo, sus padres hasta cierto punto y sus amigos cercanos… Es un chico justo y todo lo que desees pero en serio no viste lo rebelde que se puso cuando te fuiste. ¡Tú eras su razón de ser! Ahora que estás aquí está sonriendo… seguramente quiere volver a ser el hermano perfecto y espero que hayas regresado a eso, no sabes cuánto lo lastimaste.

Loki no pudo evitar sonrojarse. A él le había hecho mucha falta el rubio aunque fuese decisión propia apartarse de él, era gratificante saber que su hermano mayor lo haya necesitado… Eso lo ayudaba mucho en su plan y para su suerte Fandral que lo conocía tan bien no sospechaba nada, ilusos todos, las cosas saldrían muy bien. El único que estaba al tanto del asunto era Tony, Tony Stark. Un chico tan arrogante y presuntuoso como él… lo conoció en su prestigiosa escuela en Londres y fueron compañeros de dormitorio.

Tony y él eran tan parecidos en muchos aspectos, lograron estrechar una perfecta amistad en cuestión de semanas de haberse conocido, no obstante, el joven Stark tenía muchísimos más conocimientos que él en diversos… diversos campos. La malicia ya era parte de ambos sólo hacía falta estimular un poco más la perversión en Loki

Y ahí tenían al chico que hoy era: Un muchacho precioso, perfecto, orgulloso, inteligente y homosexual…

Sus demás primos no pudieron evitar acercarse e interrumpir la conversación de Fandral y el recién llegado, Sif gritó casi rompiéndole el tímpano mientras Volstagg levantó el delgado cuerpo del azabache y lo arrojó a la piscina.

-¡Vamos Loki, comienza a divertirte!

Thor corrió a ver qué ocurría… todos los muchachos e incluso los adultos tenían miedo de la reacción de Loki.

-¡Vamos Thor, fue una broma de bienvenida! – Le decía Sif tratando de calmar al rubio.

Loki se echó su húmedo cabello hacía atrás despejando su frente, su flequillo no le serviría de nada estando empapado. Frigga quién veía la escena desde lejos sonreía, su hijo menor era guapísimo con el cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Loki, estás bien? – Se acercó a la piscina ignorando por completo a Sif.

-Ayúdame a salir- le dijo extendiéndole el brazo.

Al momento de inclinarse y tomar a Loki esté lo jaló ocasionando que el rubio terminara en el agua y de sorpresa al igual que él. Todo mundo soltó carcajadas y la fiesta continuó como lo más normal del mundo… Loki sabía que los Odínson no lo aceptarían tan fácil y él se negaba a aceptarlos a ellos, nadie es digno de segundas oportunidades.

…

"_¿Qué pasó? Dime que al menos ya hiciste algo…"_

"_Tony, llegué el sábado ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Hoy es Domingo!"_

"_¡No me interesa! Me da miedo que se te olvide tu objetivo, que tu familia te convenza y te conviertas en un buen hermano..." _

"_Eso no va a pasar Tony, con cada minuto que transcurre recuerdo el odio que le tengo a estas personas… y no sólo a ellos por ser mi familia adoptiva, también odio a mi familia biológica, los odio aunque nunca los he visto." _

"_Amigo mío, te conozco y sé que tu madre puede convencerte de hacer lo que sea… ¡Por cierto! Quiero reunirme con ese amor de señora que hace que en medio de todo tu desprecio puedas adorarla a ella." _

"_Después los conocerás a todos…" _

"_Tienes hasta que inicien las clases… para ese entonces tu hermano ya debe estar a tus pies." _

"_Es poco tiempo..."_

"_En el colegio si querías conseguir a alguien lo obtenías el mismo día." _

"_Pero ahora tengo un plan y me gusta que mis planes salgan tal cual los quiero." _

…

-¿Puedo hablar contigo hermano?

Loki cerró rápidamente su conversación, sonrío e invitó al mayor a sentarse con él. La fiesta continuaba, ya era muy tarde y todo mundo estaba bailando al ritmo de Santana.

-No sé cómo veas la idea, lo hablamos esta mañana y quisiera que comenzáramos lo más pronto posible, me gustaría que volviéramos a ser como antes… antes de que nos distanciáramos y te fueras al extranjero… ya sabes.

Loki enarcó una ceja con sensualidad y es que todo lo que hacía el moreno era una provocación. Suspiró…

-Antes de que supiera que soy adoptado.- Atacó Loki, buscaba hacer sentir mal al de ojos azules y lo estaba logrando.

-Así es…- Titubeó.- Quiero saber más de ti… Eres una persona nueva.

-Sí, lo soy.- Dijo tomando un sorbo de la bebida que tenía al frente y pasando su lengua por sus labios, tan delicado… tan inusual.

-¿Me dejarás conocerte?

-Claro que sí Thor, yo estaba pensando en lo mismo… no podemos seguir como extraños.

De verdad estaba intentando recuperar a su hermanito, era su deseo más grande pero la sola presencia de este lo abrumaba. Loki podría actuar cuando quisiera… pero no, él quería llevar un proceso… quería atarlo muy bien.

Eran cerca de las 4:00 de la madrugada y aunque no toda la familia se había marchado, el festejado decidió irse a su habitación a tratar de dormir.

Se despidió de todos y agradeció con una de las múltiples sonrisas que sabía dar… cerró la puerta de su alcoba y mandó un último mensaje antes de ponerse la pijama y descansar al fin.

…

"_Este verano comienzo, sé paciente Tony, el desesperado tiene que ser Thor." _

…

* * *

><p><em>Y ustedes se preguntarán... que qué carajos me pasa y por qué no subo lemon de una buena vez... Bien, Loki ya se los dijo... el tiene un plan y quiere que salga todo a la perfección, todo lo que Loki hace lo hace por algo... algún motivo tiene que tener. En compensación por mi ausencia en el próximo capítulo aceleraré las cosas, además de que será un capítulo más largo obviamente. <em>

_Me hicieron muy feliz con sus reviews, en serio me animan a querer continuar, me llenan de energía... síganlo haciendo porque realmente soy una persona muy muy floja... TT nnnnn TT ¡Gracias chicos! les juro que no los defraudaré y subiré el nuevo capitulo en cuestión de días. _


End file.
